


SpringFRE Prompt Fills

by girlmarvel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/pseuds/girlmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills from the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Please don’t yell at me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt 137. “Please don’t yell at me.”  
> Middle Earth, related.

Fili can just make out the silhouette of his brother, perched high among the branches of the tree he was insistent on climbing. He takes a moment to enjoy the sun on his face and the peaceful quiet of the wood. Reaching into his pack, he checks to see that their biscuits haven’t been crushes or already filched by Kili.

Fili looks back up and through the swaying branches he sees Kili drawing an arrow from his quiver. Cold fear grips him as he watches Kili balance in the branches, drawing his bow.

“Kili! No!”

The arrow releases and Fili’s entire world narrows to the sound of cracking branches as they break under his brother’s body.

 

 

Kili keeps his eyes on the tense line of Fili’s shoulder as he follows his brother through the trees toward home. He rubs his chest gingerly, wincing when he runs over the spot where he had caught himself on a lower branch. He’d laughingly bet Fili a week’s worth of chores he’d have a bruise the size of a cat there come sundown but his brother had only glared at him, wrenched his hands away from where they lay against Kili’s ribs, and stalked off once he’d determined Kili didn’t have any life threatening injuries. 

“Fili,” he calls out. “Hey, Fee!”

Fili keeps walking.

 

 

Fili finally looks at him when Kili lets out a huff as he slumps down in the chair near the fireplace.

“I can’t believe you,” Fili spits out, eyes narrowed.

“What?” Kili sits up. “I’m fine. I just wanted to see if I could make the shot.”

“It was stupid! You could have died!” Fili yells. “And for what? So you could boast?”

“But I didn’t die! I’m not even really hurt. So you don’t have to shout at me!” Kili bristles.

“Obviously I do! Because you have less sense than a toddler!”

Kili stands, squaring off with his brother, “That’s hardly fair.”

“Do you think I want to carry your broken body back to Amad? Did you think about that?” Fili shouts. “Of course you didn’t! Because you don’t think!”

“Hey!”

“Well it’s true,” Fili continues. “You just do whatever you please! Consequences be damned!”

“Don’t yell at me!” Kili shouts back, and then tacks on a quieter “Please.”

Fili glares at Kili. Raising his hands, he rubs them over his face, inhaling deeply before letting them fall back down at his sides.

“I can’t, Kili. I can’t watch you die,” he says quietly. “Please don’t make me.”

Kili deflates at the unhappiness he sees in Fili’s eyes, hesitating a moment before stepping forward to wrap his arms around his brother. Fili stays tense in his arms. 

“You don’t know what it was like, Kee. Watching you fall.”

“I’m sorry,” Kili murmurs, tightening his hold and Fili finally relaxes into the embrace, raising his own hands to clutch at the back of Kili’s tunic. 

“I couldn’t do anything to stop it,” Fili says, burying his head in the crook of Kili’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Kili repeats, reaching up to run his hand through Fili’s hair. 

Fili pulls back to look at him. “I don’t like it when you yell at me,” Kili says with a small smile, pressing their foreheads together.

Fili chuckles, “Well you deserved it this time.”

“I suppose,” Kili grins.

“I’m too old for you to be scaring me like that,” Fili replies.

Kili starts tugging Fili down the hall towards their bedroom. Grinning he says, “What can I do to make it up to you?”

Fili laughs. “Start with my chores for the week!”


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for prompt 55. Healing.  
> Middle Earth, related.

Fili comes awake on a strangled scream. He jerks upright, trying to escape the murky hold of darkness still lingering on the edges of his vision. Instantly there are hands on his shoulders, pressing him back to the bed. 

He fights against the weight bearing down on him, struggling to sit up, images of crumbling boulders and the sound of his brother screaming his name flashing through his mind.

He arches his chest the wrong way and with a sharp burst of pain unconsciousness claims him again, the soft sound of _Fee_ following him down.

  
  


It’s dark when he wakes next. There’s a steady murmur of low voices off in the background and someone is holding his hand.

He stays still, vaguely connecting movement with pain. The hand holding his is warm and he can feel callouses against his skin. _Kili_. He closes his eyes and listens to his brother’s steady breathing. Fili can make out the dim outline of Kili, where he’s folded over in a chair, half draped onto the bed. Kili’s presence is calming and Fili takes a moment to run his thumb across his brother’s knuckles. 

Fili’s mouth is dry and though he wants a drink of water he doesn’t want to disturb his lightly snoring brother. The dark is peaceful, the low voices from the other room a gentle lull and he soon drifts off to sleep again.

  
  


The third time he wakes, it’s bright. Kili, Thorin, and Oin are across the room talking to each other. Fili closes his eyes against the light and holds on to the illusion that he’s still asleep for a few minutes, before opening his eyes again and pushing himself up onto his elbows. His limbs feel stiff and he registers thick bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.

Kili notices Fili’s movement first, breaking away to dash across the room and throw himself over Fili. Kili’s hands grip him tightly and Fili winces at how tender his own skin feels. For a moment, Kili’s grip strengthens but Fili’s sharp intake of breath has Kili loosening his hold, pulling back to look into his brother’s face.

“Easy lad! Don’t damage him further,” Oin says from across the room. Fili looks over to see Thorin ushering the doctor out, nodding at Fili and giving the brothers a moment alone.

Kili leans forward to press his forehead against Fili’s. "Mahal Fee, you scared me,“ he whispers between them.

"What happened? I don’t - ” Fili cuts himself off. _Shifting ground - the feeling of falling - Kili’s scream._

“Ledge gave way,” Kili finishes, getting off the bed. He gets a glass of water off the table and brings it over to Fili. "You fell,“ he finishes softly, pressing the cup into Fili’s hands.

"Slowly,” Kili says as Fili is sipping. "You’ve been out a couple days.“

Fili finishes the water, placing the cup on the nightstand beside him. "Feels that way.”

Kili sits down next to him again on the bed, taking his brother’s hand. He turns its over in his own and spends a few moments drawing his fingers across Fili’s palm.

“I was scared you wouldn’t wake up,” he says quietly, staring down at their joined hands.

Fili doesn’t know what to say, so he makes do with pulling Kili towards him. Kili comes willingly, laying down next to Fili, gingerly avoiding putting any of his weight on Fili’s torso. Fili turns to press a kiss atop his brother’s hair.

“How’d we get home?’ Fili breaks the silence.

"I dragged you out to the road,” Kili replies. "I could feel you breathing but you wouldn’t wake.“ Kili buries his face into the crook of Fili’s shoulder. "Don’t you ever do that to me again,” he growls against Fili’s skin.

Fili chuckles lightly, conscious of the tightness in his chest. "I think you’ll have to take that up with the ledge.“

"I don’t like it when you’re hurt,” Fili feels Kili’s lips moving against his skin.

“I don’t like it much either,” Fili says. “What did Oin say?”

“Broken ribs mostly, cracked your head pretty hard too,” Kili replies. “He said you were really lucky.”

“Lucky you were there.”

“Don’t joke,” Kili says.

“I’m not, Kili,” Fili assures him, following with a large yawn. "How can I still be tired if I’ve been asleep for days?”

“Healing’s hard work, Oin says,” Kili mumbles against Fili’s neck. "And you’re going to be healing for a long time. Lots of bed rest for you.“

"I suppose I can manage that if you’ll be in bed with me,” Fili smiles.

Kili gives a little hum of agreement. Fili can already sense his brother’s breathe steadying out. He presses another kiss to Kili’s hair before shifting further down into the pillows. 

  
  


When Thorin returns later, he finds Kili curled around his brother, one hand resting over the bandages on Fili’s chest, both dwarves sleeping peacefully.


	3. "You haven't slept in days!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for prompt 97. “You haven’t slept in days.”  
> Hogwarts AU, related, taking place before Kili's 7th year and Fili's entrance Auror exams.

Gentle hands settle on Fili’s shoulders, startling him from his concentration. He pauses in his reading to look over his shoulder and finds Kili watching him fondly.

“Alright, that’s enough for tonight,” Kili says, leaning down to perch his chin on his brother’s shoulder.

Fili shakes his head briefly before returning his attention back to the book in his hands. “I want to get through this chapter at least. The Fidelius Charm is bound to come up at least once.”

“You know that one. Reading the chapter for the 47th time isn’t going to help much,” Kili says. 

“It can’t hurt,” Fili replies.

“You should go to sleep,” Kili says, head cocked so he can watch Fili’s lips softly mouthing words as he reads. Kili reaches over him and closes the book. Fili turns to look at his brother and Kili can see just how worn-out Fili is by the dark circles under his eyes and the tense pinch between his eyebrows.

“Bed time, Fee. Now.”

“I’ll finish this chapter, then I’ll go to bed. Promise,” Fili gives him a tired smile and re-opens _Charms of Defense and Deterrence_. 

“Nope. I don’t trust that for a second. You say one chapter and I’ll wake up to find you half way through _Guide to Advanced Occlumency_ , surrounded by a thousand empty coffee mugs,” Kili says, standing up. 

“That’s a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?”

“No. You haven’t slept in days, Fili. Not real sleep anyway.”

“I’m fine,” Fili replies, not lifting his eyes from the pages.

“Well, you’ll be even better with an actual full night of rest.” Kili says, looking at the stack of books, a mix of charms, herbology, and transfiguration texts, sitting on the table in front of Fili, before continuing, “You need sleep more than you need to reread _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_ for the fourth time.”

“I just want to be as prepared as possible,” Fili sighs, rubbing his hand over his face.

“I know, Fee,” Kili says, reaching out to rub his brother’s shoulders. “I also know you’ll do great.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but Thorin says…” Fili cuts himself off with a low moan when Kili’s fingers dig into a particular tense muscle.

“Who cares what Uncle says?” Kili asks, still kneading. “I say bed time now. Aurors need sleep too. Probably even more sleep than us poor, boring non-Auror types.”

“You’re not gonna give up are you?” Fili tilts his back to look up at his brother. Kili stops massaging his shoulders and leans down, placing a kiss on Fili’s forehead.

“Nope.”

“You’re insufferable,” Fili huffs.

“How’s this sound? You go off to bed now or you get to practice how to get yourself out of levicorpus because I will jinx your ass into bed.”

“Kinky.”

“Bed, Fee,” Kili glares, trying to give off his best Dis impression.

“Alright, alright,” Fili gives in, closing the book and standing up. Turning towards Kili, he smiles. “You going to tuck me in too?”

“You bet I am,” Kili grins, taking Fili’s hand before pulling him up the staircase to their room.


	4. Ex Machina AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for prompt 6. Ex Machina AU

02.05.36

The AI cocks its head and Kili swears he can almost hear an accompanying whirr. He knows any sound is in his imagination, implanted there by thousands of sci-fi movies, because FL1 has been designed to be soundless. The team wanted it as realistic as possible. Kili thinks they should have scheduled the voice installation process sooner than. The quiet tracking of its eyes unsettles him.

  


19.05.36

FL1’s design started like every other AI’s construction. _Sketch – digital – model – synthetic._ The hairstyle went through several evolutions but the eyes remained relatively unchanged through the entire process. Light blue, large, framed in dark gold lashes. ‘Steady gaze – tell the pers. programmers’ is the note scribbled in the sketch’s margins.

  


30.05.36

Kili watches FL1 run the fingers of his - _FL1 is a he now, no longer an it, it-ness lost once Kili’s fitted the face_ \- right hand, already covered in synth skin placed by Kili himself the day before, over the metals of his other arm.

Head bowed, the AI appears to be examining the intricate mechanics housed by the mesh casements. Kili wants to know if he wishes his body was completely covered, that if being partially covered somehow makes the mechanical bits peeking out feel bare. Kili wonders if he can feel self-conscious at all.

  


01.06.36

“Couldn’t have picked an easier hairstyle?” the fabricator jokes, elbowing him in the ribs as they stand together in the lunch line. “Don’t see why it couldn’t just have a crew cut?”

“My orders from on high were realistic. Do you see any crewcuts around here?” Kili elbows him back. 

“Still, curls are hard mate.”

“Be thankful you have a job at all,” Kili replies as they sit down. “We could just leave them all metal.”

  


06.06.36

The memo pinging on his monitor tells him that voice installation and testing were successfully completed at 1400 hours. Kili is scheduled for a muscular assessment in a couple days to make sure FL1’s facial movements align with his new ability to speak but Kili thinks he’ll go down tomorrow and find out for himself which accent and inflection programs were finally settled on. Today will be filled with diagnostics and checking and re-checking vowel stresses and he’d only be in the way.

  


12.06.36

FL1 studies himself in the mirror Kili holds up to him, turning his head to each side. With his new hair installed the AI’s physical fabrication is complete. Kili will monitor him closely in the upcoming weeks to verify that all the synthetics are operating as intended.

“What do you think?” Kili ventures.

FL1 reaches up and runs his fingers through the wavy strands, looking up at Kili with a small smile. 

“I think I like it.”

19.06.36

Kili’s designed hundreds of facial interfaces before. He doesn’t understand why this one pulls at him so much. He never knows how to respond to his coworkers’ inquiries about his design choices. What can he say? _I dreamt of him._ What excuse can he give for the dusting of freckles over shoulders that have never seen the sun?

  


21.06.36

Kili can’t help the laugh that barks out of him when FL1 – sorry not FL1 anymore – when Fili tells him he’s picked his new name. 

“They said I could chose a less numerical designation,” Fili explains. 

“Didn’t they give you a file of baby names to pick from?” Kili asks.

“I like Fili. It is similar in sight to my original designation.”

“It’s also very similar to my name,” Kili grins.

“Yes, that’s why I picked it. I liked the feel of Kili. It will do well for me,” Fili says, leafing through the haphazard pile of sketches on Kili’s desk.

Kili thinks he should write a thank you note to whichever programmer designed FL1’s vocal patterns, for gifting him the way his own name sounds tumbling from Fili’s mouth.

  


29.06.36

“Who am I based on?”

Kili looks up from his computer screen to find Fili leaning against the doorframe in his office.

“Pardon?”

“Who am I based on?” Fili repeats. “Also may I sit?”

“Oh yeah sure, pull up a chair,” Kili gestures to the conference chairs behind him. Fili grabs a one, pulling it up next to Kili’s desk and settling in. He looks at Kili, head cocked.

Kili wants to ask the personality team if that particular tic - the curious head tilt, the mannerism he sees sometimes in his dreams - was deliberately programmed or if it’s something Fili picked up off a personnel member.

“You want to know who you’re based on?” Kili clarifies.

“Yes. Physically I mean. If I was a person, a real person, my physical attributes would be based on genetics from my parents. As this is impossible for me, I was wondering who I am based on or if you used an algorithm for my physical traits.”

“I don’t know. I guess I dreamt of you,” Kili blurts out, immediately regretting it when Fili’s lips quirk up. 

“That is not quite the process I was expecting,” Fili says, smiling.

“I don’t really have a scientific process for selecting features. I’m not on the team for my analytical background that’s for sure,” Kili runs a hand through his unruly hair and then sighs. “I just started sketching a face. I’m sorry, that’s probably very disappointing to you.”

“Not at all,” Fili assures. “It’s very interesting. You sketched me. That is the answer.”

“You know, I’m sure the sketch is still in my notebook somewhere. Would you like to see it?” Kili asks, already rummaging through the drawers next to his desk.

“Yes!” Fili beams. “I would like that very much.”

  


12.07.36

“What made you want to be an artist?” Fili asks. Kili stops what he’s doing for a moment, endeared by the Fili’s tendency to ask him personal questions during evaluations – he knows it’s only him, he checked with the other technicians - before continuing to rub the pads of his fingers across Fili’s scalp, evaluating the hair joins’ uniformity. 

“Um, lots of things I guess,” Kili finally answers. “I’ve always liked art.”

“You like pizza too but you did not become a pizza maker,” Fili says.

Kili chuckles, “Yeah, you got me there. Well I was always drawing when I was a little kid but uh, my mom loved art too. She used to take me to all these museums when I was younger. Every weekend really. Classics, modern, sculpture gardens, you name it. It was our thing, just the two of us.”

“That sounds lovely,” Fili says quietly.

“Yeah, it was. I used to look up at all these paintings and wish that I could create something as beautiful as them one day,” Kili says.

“I wish I could see them.”

“See them?” Kili asks, dropping his hands from Fili’s hair down to rest on his shoulders.

“The masterpieces that you love.”

“Maybe one day,” Kili pats his shoulder. “Maybe one day.”

  


17.09.36

The memo is on his desktop when he powers it up for the morning. Still scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, for a moment he thinks he must still be dreaming. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to center himself but when he opens his eyes again the words remain unchanged on the screen.

_FL1 designated to decommissioned status on 01.10.36. All valuable data gathered._

18.09.36

Kili wonders if Fili knows, if the AI will even be told, if he’ll be given time to contemplate his own end or if everything will just fade to black.

  


19.09.36

His official title is Design & Fabrication Specialist. He doesn’t have anywhere near the clearance necessary to access Fili’s performance evaluations and he’s worried that asking too many questions might draw attention to him. As such his only information is snatched from overheard lunch room conversations.

…overriding personality programming…unnecessary…socialization protocols…

Kili feels sick.

  


20.09.36

Kili sees that Fili has been told about his future the second he walks into the room. The AI is sitting at the small desk in his “bedroom,” staring straight ahead at the wall. He doesn’t acknowledge Kili hovering in the door way until Kili clears his throat. Fili looks over to him slowly, and Kili instinctively knows that Fili would be crying if he had been furnished with the necessary tear ducts.

“Hey,” Kili says weakly. Fili gives him a small nod before turning back to the wall. Kili sees that Fili has pinned some of the prints that Kili had given him after their conversation about art to the wall above his desk. The first tendrils of an idea begin to bloom in his mind.

  


22.09.36

The answer sits in the set of Fili’s shoulders and the longing in his eyes but Kili has to be sure.

“Yes,” Fili says, before the entire question is even laid between them.

Kili reaches out for Fili’s hand. “Good.”

  


24.09.36

The face is laughably easy. There are plenty of prefabrications in the store room. It takes Kili less than ten minutes to print a secure identification badge.

  


27.09.36

Kili wishes he had paid more attention to the details of Fili’s circuitry layout but there is little time for research now. He knows the general area where the tracking chip is located and can only apologize for the large incision across the back of Fili’s thigh. There’ll be time for mending the synthetic properly later. Kili curses himself for never considering the implications of adding pain sensors to an AI’s skin grafts, too caught up in the challenge of it to predict what the experiment might produce.

  


28.09.36

He can’t allow himself to relax, knows that they won’t be safe until there’s an entire country behind them, but he gives a sigh of relief all the same when Fili’s hand reaches for his across the center console. The sight of the Durin Corporation logo shrinking in the rear view mirror is their first sign of hope.

  


–.–.–

The two stand together in front of the gilt-framed painting, hands clasped between them.

“It’s beautiful,” the blond man says, eyes tracing the patterns of delicate brush strokes.

“Yeah,” his partner agrees, turning towards him. “Beautiful.”


End file.
